Liars and Ladies
by Isaiah Castillo
Summary: A young man gets involved with a beautiful colombian woman and must fight in order to get the woman of his dreams and in order to stay alive.


It was late. Real late. The streetlights were dim but they were bright enough that insects were buzzing around them. It was mid-summer in July. A lone figure walks down the street. He walks alone all the time and has been like this for a long time. But nothing stays the same forever. He gets a call on his cellphone.  
  
*ring*ring*  
  
Shadowy figure: Yo, whaddup?  
  
Caller: Yo, there is a hot party going on and it can only get better. The party is at my crib. Get your ass over here, Crispy!  
  
Shadowy Figure: Nigga..Don't nobody call me Crispy. It's Jose. Aight?  
  
Caller: Whatever man. Peace Jose.  
  
Jose: Peace Maurice.  
  
*click*  
  
Jose picks up his pace and starts to run down the street keeping his eyes on the street for a taxi. He spots one and stops it.  
  
Jose: 1220 North Ave.  
  
Cabbie: Whaddeva mun. Hop in da back.  
  
Jose: Aight, man.  
  
*cab door opens and slams*  
  
The taxi drives on for a few minutes and it reaches it's destination. Jose pays the cabbie and runs up the steps. He looks at Maurices house and hears the speakers blasting. He walks into the house and the smell of Weed and Alchohol fills his nostrils. He searches for Maurice but only is only able to see people grinding on the walls. He catches a glimpse of what looks like Maurice on the far end of the "living room" with two girls on his lap.Jose makes his way through the crowd of people dancing and stands in front of Maurice.  
  
Jose: What's new?  
  
Maurice: What I heard is that your chick was messing around and you kicked this dude's ass! That's whats new.  
  
Jose: I don't want to talk about it...  
  
*Jose looks at the ground*  
  
Maurice: Yo man, don't sweat it. I'll hook you up with another chick.  
  
Jose: Nah Man, I'm tired of these hoes.  
  
*The women sitting on Maurice's lap look at Jose hard*  
  
Hoe #1: Shit, Your ass ain't nothing special!  
  
Hoe #2: Yeah, your bitch ass just can't satisfy a woman.  
  
Jose: Shut up! Your asses ain't women. You just some stupid hoes. Shut your asses up!  
  
*Hoe #1 stand up*  
  
Hoe #1: That's it! Your ass is about to get Bitch slapped!  
  
*Maurice rubs some baby powder on his hands and stands*  
  
Maurice: Your ass ain't gonna do shit!  
  
*Maurice slaps the hoe*  
  
*The hoe falls to the ground*  
  
Maurice: Don't worry about her. We'll talk later. Go dance, have a drink, Chill out!  
  
Jose walks away from the three and walks over to the kitchen.He looks around and spots a guy making out with this chick and another chick making out with a girl.He looks in the liquor cabinet and grabs a bottle of wine. He takes the wine and goes out to the balcony. He pops the cork and drinks from the bottle. He stares out into the sky and looks at the full moon.  
  
Jose: Damn, It's a beautiful night.  
  
Voice: I know.  
  
Jose turns around and sees the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. She walks up to him and grabs the wine out of his hand and takes a sip. She leans on the balcony and stares out at the sky.  
  
Girl: What's your name?  
  
Jose: ....Jose  
  
Girl: My name is Jessica.  
  
*Jessica hands Jose the bottle and he takes a sip*  
  
Jessica: So...Do you chill here often?  
  
Jose: Yeah, Maurice is my Dogg.  
  
Jessica: The Pimp?!  
  
Jose: Uh..Yeah!  
  
Jessica: Oh...Ok.  
  
*A few silent moments pass*  
  
Jose: I know we just met but..Can I get your number?  
  
Jessica: I don't know. I think you should find it out on your own.  
  
Jose: Well...Sure. But then can you tell me your last name?  
  
Jessica: I don't think so...  
  
Jessica walks inside and disappears into a crowd. Jose runs inside and looks around the crowd searching for her. He catches a glimpse of her going downstairs. He grabs Maurice's keys and starts down the stairs just to see her drive off in a Black Honda Civic EX. He quickly memorizes the licence plate number.  
  
Jose: ...Jessica  
  
Jose walks over to Maurices garage and gets in his Mitsubishi 3000GT. He turns the key and reverses into the street. He shifts into drive and starts down the street. 


End file.
